Kyledd's Big Brother Diamonds 5
Big Brother Diamonds 5 is the fifth season of Tengaged user Kyledd's series Big Brother Diamonds, which premiered on Monday, January 14, 2013. Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. A special twist for the series is that one of the Vetoes throughout the season will be Diamond, meaning the holder may choose the replacement nominee. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. HouseGuests Lachie227 was orginially cast as a houseguest, but dropped out due to personal reasons during sequester. Summary On Day 1, 11 houseguests entered the Big Brother Diamonds 5 House and were soon joined by Jamie (the last season winner) and immediately competed in the Head of Household Competition, "Guess That Phrase." Matt ultimately won the competition by guessing the phrase "One of you is the Big Brother Saboteur" However, due to the wording of the rules J.T had already guessed the correct phrase, so Big Brother gave him immunity this week. The houseguests soon found out that the phrase was really happening and one of the houseguests is in fact the Saboteur. They learned that if the Saboteur makes it to Final 6, they will get a guaranteed spot in the Final 4. If, however the Head of Household is successful in evicting the Saboteur they will instead earn the spot. After that it was revealed that a poll will open up to award one of the houseguests a hidden Diamond Power of Veto which can be used up until the Final 5. It was also revealed that if the Diamond Power of Veto Holder nominates the Saboteur and they get evicted they will win the Final 4 Spot instead of the HOH. Shortly after the houseguests settled in for the night, the Saboteur gave the first message to the houseguests, telling Matt that if he nominated Christian for eviction, they would reveal one houseguest that wasn't the Saboteur. This prompted Matt to nominate Christian for eviction saying that he was a pawn and he will be vetoed but they needed to narrow down the suspects. At the nomination ceremony, Matt stated that his true target was Sam B, saying that he has been acting bitter towards him from another game and he saw him as a threat. On Day 2, Matt held a house meeting and gave Christian the opportunity to explain to the house why he wasn't the Saboteur. Sam B also explained to the house that he wasn't the Saboteur and this lead to a heated argument between Matt and Sam B. One hour later the Saboteur thanked Matt for doing their dirty work and told the house that one of the two nominees is not the Saboteur. The Saboteur told Christian to enjoy the block. On Day 3, the houseguests competed in "Know the Host, Know the Veto" Competition where they had to guess the different dates that the host earned a color level on tengaged. After a close race between Christian and Oakley, Christian won the first power of veto. Minutes later, he decided to veto himself. Matt immediatly nominated Oakley as replacement nominee because he was the only person in the house that hadn't spoken to him.On Day 4, it was revealed that Michael, Nick and Tyler did not vote and would recieve penatly votes at the next eviction they face. Shortly after it was revealed that Oakley was evicted by a vote of 3-2. At the Head of Housheold competition, "Saboteur Says" Sam C proved victorious over Jamie and became the second Head of Household. After the houseguests returned inside, the Saboteur gave them their third message, congratulating Sam on his win and wishing Matt better luck next time. The next day, Sam C nominated Michael and Tyler for eviction because they haven't talked to him yet. On Day 6, The Houseguests competed in "Hot Potato Veto" with Sam C annihilating the other players and winning the Power of Veto, making him the first houseguest this season to win both HOH and POV in the same week. At the veto ceremony, Sam told the houseguests that his original nominations were pawns and had no intention of sending either of them home, but instead wanted to blindeside a threat. He then shocked the house and took Michael off the chopping block and replaced him with Jamie because she already won the game and he doesn't want it to happen again. Immediatly after the power of veto ceremony, the Saboteur revealed that they had been laying low this week, but they had placed a hidden camera in the diary room because they were worried about how the votes were going to fall. After the message played JT continued to convince the house that he was the Saboteur. At the eviction on Day 7, Jamie told Sam C that if she stayed she was going to come after him. Before the votes were revealed, Big Brother announced that Michael didn't vote for a second time and therefore will automatically be nominated for eviction at the next round and the Head of Household would only have to nominate one person. And then in a surprising turn of events, Tyler was sent packing by a unanomous vote, which caused Sam to question how many deals Jamie has made, and other houseguests questioning whether Sam C was the Saboteur. Sam defended himself by arguing to the house that Big Brother would pick someone they already knew to be the Saboteur and not a complete stranger.On Day 8, Matt won the SPAMateur HOH competition, with Christian and Sam B winning immunity and JT winning a veto ticket. On Day 9 Sam C instigated an argument with Jamie which caused Matt to nominate him for eviction for annoying the house and attacking Jamie for no reason. That same day Matt opened Pandora's Box and will be allowed to compete in the next HOH competition, but the votes this week would remain anonymous. The Saboteur then told the house that he hid JT's key and the houseguests had 24 hours to find it otherwise he would be nominated when the veto competition happened. That same night Christian found JT's key and returned it to him. At the nomination ceremony Matt nominated Sam C for eviction for annoying the house. On Day 10, at the veto competition Sam C won the Four Letter Veto Competition and saved himself from the block, at the ceremony he tried to make a deal with Matt saying if he replaced Sam with Jamie, then he will let him have his next Head of Household. Matt turned the deal down and nominated Victor for eviction. On Day 13, Michael was evicted by a majority vote. Before the Head of Household Competition, the house plunged into darkness. When the lights came on, JT was gone from the house. The Saboteur then revealed that they kidnapped JT and locked him up so he wouldn't be able to compete in the next Head of Household competion. On Day, 14 Matt proved victorious and won his second Head of Household in a row, and third total. He opened Pandora's Box and was forced to watch a video of a cute kitten, while the houseguests competed to unlock him and ultimately win immunity. Christian won the competition and chose Jamie to be safe with him.At the nomination ceremony that same night, Matt continued his war with Sam C and nominated him for eviction alongside Nick, who he feels is an inactive player. On Day 15, Christian was the only houseguest to compete in the Power of Veto and therefore won the competition. He kept the nominations the same. On Day 17 Sam C was sent packing by a vote of 3-2. On Day 18, Jamie was the only one to compete in HOH and won. Voting history Notes Note 1: Due to a misunderstanding of the rules, J.T was given immunity by Big Brother. Note 2: Michael, Nick, Tyler and Victor did not send in votes and therefore will receive one penalty vote against them at the next eviction they face. Note 3: Due to not voting in the first eviction, Tyler recieved a penalty vote against him in addition to all the votes cast by the eligible houseguests. Note 4: During Week 2, Michael didn't vote for the second time and it was revealed that he will be automatically nominated for eviction during the following week and that the Head of Household, will only be responsible for nominating 1 houseguest. Note 5: The Saboteur hid JT's key, therefore automatically getting JT nominated. However, after a short period of time Christian found JT's key, thus saving him from the chopping block. Note 6: During the Head of Household Competition, Christian and Sam B won immunity. Note 7: Michael and Victor both had penalty votes against them for missing the vote in the first eviction. Note 8: Matt opened Pandora's Box and unleashed a special competition for immunity. Christian won and selected Jamie to be safe with him as well. Note 9: Nick received a penatly vote at this eviction for not voting in the first eviction. Also Missy and Victor didn't vote at this eviction so Missy will recieve one penalty vote at her next eviction and Victor was automatically nominated.